


What-if: Aurora's Magic

by JubileeHelix



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeHelix/pseuds/JubileeHelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was one small change in the Sleeping Beauty tale? What if Maleficent gets invited to Aurora's birthday and gives her the gift of magic as a result of her invitation? This is the life of Aurora as a result of this change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday

This story is a what-if. What if Maleficent was invited to the party of Aurora’s birth? What changed would have been made, what gift would Maleficent give and what would have Merryweather have given if Maleficent had not cursed the newborn baby?

Let us begin if these small changes have been made to this tale:

 

Our story begins as it does in the original. In a faraway land, long ago, where there lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story, again, begins on that most joyful day. All of those who could come did, with a song in their hearts as they made their way to the castle for the celebration.

“Joyfully now to our princess we come,  
Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.  
We pledge our loyalty anew.  
Hail to the princess Aurora!  
All of her subjects adore her!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Aurora!  
Health to the princess,  
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Aurora!  
Hail Aurora!  
Hail Aurora!  
Health to the princess,  
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Aurora!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Aurora!”

Good friends of the King and Queen were of course invited to the party; their royal highnesses, King Hubert and Prince Philip. Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite for many years. And thus today would they announce that Phillip, Huberts’ son and heir to Stefan's child would be betrothed and so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride. 

With much rejoicing among two friends, the royal announcer made his voice known of three that were long awaited with the royal court. Three that would give some of the most useful gifts any baby could be given to by their parents or by anyone else. These gifts parents would love for their children to have or would have for themselves in their lives at one point or another.

“The most honored and exalted excellences, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mistress Merryweather.” He called out to the crowd. His voice ringing clears and bold as he spoke.

Each of the three fairies made their appearances as they were called. Despite being more of the large set, Flora was fair skinned with grey hair that was pulled in a grey bun, and brown eyes. Her color was red and her wings were a clear red that almost matched her red dress and hat.

Next was Fauna, also fair skinned more of the larger set, and had her brown-grey hair in a bun with brown eyes. The big difference with her that set her apart was in her face, slightly more angular if open. Her predominant color in her dress and wings were green.

Last, but not least was Merryweather. Like the other two she was fair skinned and large set, but with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with matching clear blue wings. 

The trio landing on the floor gently from a beam of light after their announcement and almost immediately went over to the baby Aurora and started cooing over her. With various versions of ‘Oh, the little darling!’ as they looked her over, forgetting their manners with the King and Queen adding ‘Your Majesties’ and giving a curtsey to the two of them. Flora taking the first step with her speech as the trio’s unofficial leader.

“Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less.” Flora told the King and Queen. Then she turned to the small baby in the cradle. “Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty.”

A wave of her wand and her blessing started. The magic shone a pale red and went onto the cradle as the blessing took hold on Aurora. Once Flora was done, Fauna took a step forwards preparing her wand and spoke.

“Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song.” 

Waving her wand and giving her blessing with a pale bluegreen light to give it to her. Stepping down from the cradle for Merryweather to give her blessing to the sleeping Aurora.

“And my gift shall be the gift of knowledge and political prowess.” Said Merryweather. Waving her wand for her blessing with a pale blue glow shining on the baby. 

Once her blessing was done, a gust of wind blew through the palace court with the palace doors blowing open. With some lightning and thunder announcing her presence, all who were in the court turned to see who was causing such a scene. It was the only one fairy that most did not expect to be there; Maleficent. 

“Why, it’s Maleficent!” Flora said out loud.

“What does she want here?” Merryweather asked 

“Ssshh!” Fauna told the other two.

“ Well, quite the glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and even the rabble.” Maleficent said a smug smile was given to the trio of fairies in front of the steps leading to the King and Queen.

King Stefan frowning at that last remark, Merryweather wanting to charge at Maleficent, but was held back by Flora. If Maleficent saw Stefans’ face, she didn’t seem react to it.

“What are you doing here? You were not invited!” She shouted at her.

“Not invited? I believe I was very much invited.” Maleficent replied.

“By whom?” Flora asked

“By your very King.” Replied Maleficent 

The three fairies looked at each other in shock as the glanced at the King. Who gave a small curt nod to the black fairy in front of him and his Queen and baby.

“I presume you are here to present your gift?” He asked.

“I am indeed.” She replied 

The looks of dread from the other three fairies were clear on their faces as they let Maleficent pass and walked up to the crib with the still sleeping Aurora. Merryweather regretting giving her gift as early as she did, thinking on what will be given that will not be reversed if the ‘blessing’ turned into more of a curse.

“Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her.” She announced to the crowd before turning back to the crib. “My gift young one shall be this; the gift of magic. You shall gain powers beyond any mortal has seen in this time or ever in the future, and you shall be very skilled in such an art as you grow in the years.”

Again the winds picked up in the palace and a dark purple light came across Aurora. Only a small stirring coming from the baby once the winds died down and went away. The gift was given to her and was not what one expected from Maleficent. 

“My gift is given and I shall make my leave my King.” Maleficent said giving a curt bow to the two in front of her. Gracefully walking down the hallway and the shock of all but the King and Queen, both knowing that this type of gift would be something given by one such as her. Some worry with the both of them did arise with the two with such a gift. 

The doors opening for Maleficent and the sound of the massive doors closing behind her rang loud and clear. Silence falling onto the crowd for several minutes from the shock of her appearance and gift that was given by her.

“King Stefan! Do you know what could have happened if Maleficent changed her mind and gave a curse rather than a gift?” Merryweather spoke, finally breaking the silence of the court.

All eyes went to King Stefan, looking for an answer from their king. 

“My Queen and I knew very well the risks of one such as Maleficent could have given.” King Stefan told her “But as you can see, things have thankfully gone smoothly with her presence.”

“But why invite her.” Fauna asked. Most in the room would find that a valid question to be asked at the time.

“Why not? Is she not a fairy as well?” The Queen replied “She deserves to be invited to an event such as this as you three were. Not giving her an invitation would be rude. Am I not right?” 

“I suppose you are right.” Flora admitted to the Queen.

“And now that all of the gifts have been given by all of the fairies, the feast shall now begin.” King Stefan told the royal court in attempts to change their moods to something more positive. “This is still a joyous day and we should be celebrating!”

A few murmurs and nods of agreement went through the people of court. It was a day to be happy. The child was safe and happy and they should be happy as well. The day should be a joyous one and not one filled with fear and dark hearts. People turned to each other with conversations and gradually louder voices filled the room as they grew more confident in talking with each other. Leaving the palace’s court to the grand hall that was set with several kinds of meats, breads and fruit from all across the country as well as several from distant countries for such a day.


	2. A Chance Meeting

“Why would Maleficent want to give magic as a gift to Aurora?” Merryweather asked her fellow fairies. “She must have something up her sleeve.”

“She can’t be all bad, can she?” Fauna asked

“Oh yes she can.” Flora said

“And I would like to turn her into a fat ol’ hoptoad sometimes for the things she done.” Merryweather smirked

“Now that’s not very nice.” Fauna said

“And besides, our magic doesn’t work like that.” Flora informed

“It can only do good, to bring joy and happiness.” Fauna said

“Well, it would make me happy.” Merryweather smirked, getting a more comfortable sitting position.

Fauna mentally wanting to do the exact same thing that Merryweather suggested to Maleficent from time to time, taking a sip from her teacup as she thought about their current situation.

The trio decided to skip some of the festivities and go into a room of their own for some tea and create a plan for what to do with Aurora. And to discuss her new magical powers that will bloom later on in her life. This was a puzzling move for both the King and Queen and Maleficent above all. Worrying the trio was what kind of magic that was given to Aurora, if it were good or if it were evil that was given to her.

“I’ve got it!” Flora announced making the other two jumping in surprise where they sat. “We will train her ourselves!”  
“We will?” Fauna asked with some surprise in her voice at her suggestion.

“I think that just may work!” Merryweather agreed perking up.

“We should tell the king of our plan straight away!” Flora said

The three immediately charging out of the room that they were in to start their search for King Stefan. If there was a chance that they could shape Aurora’s magic towards good, they should take it. Seeking who they were looking for at the end of a large table. Things were calming down with the court of nobles and kings and now seemed like a fairly good time to talk to him if not here, then somewhere in private of their plans for Aurora. Agreeing to talk to the three good fairies due the urgency of their tone and taking them to the back room to speak to them with his wife.

Upon hearing their plan, King Stefan and Queen Lara again agreed with the three that this was the best course of action. Aurora would need guidance in her magical growth and the three would be excellent teachers. Every day, Aurora would go to their cottage in order to learn lessons after what she learned what she had to at the castle, and obviously going back at the end of the day and well before dark to be safe.

The years quickly went by and Aurora indeed grew to be quite beautiful, graceful and a heavenly singing voice, despite her young age. When she turned the age of eight was when her magical powers started to surface. The first thing that she did was with her hairbrush, wanting it in her hand when it was across her room and flew towards her when she was not expecting it to. Another time was in the garden with one of her maids and some roses that have wilted bloomed when she walked by. The news quickly going to the King and Queen, expecting this day to eventually come, sending a message to the three good fairies so they can start the lessons with Aurora’s magic.

Taking her to the cottage as soon as they could, the three fairies were impressed with how well the young princess could weave her magic and going through the first year of lessons with ease. It was one day was when she had a strange surprise from an unexpected visitor.

Aurora was frustrated and grew bored with her daily magic lessons with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and ran off into the forest to get away from them, hiding in a bush just off of the usual path that she took to get to the cottage. As she did from time to time to avoid study.

“You have been a naughty little girl, haven’t you?” A voice came from behind her, once the three fairies made their way charging down the path.

Aurora flinched where she was hiding and whipped around, revealing the voice to be Maleficent. Eyes wide with fear.

“You’re not gonna turn me in to Flora, are you?” She asked 

“No I am not child. You shall do that in due time.” Maleficent told her “I am going to teach you a little something since you are so fond of hiding on them more than one occasion.”

“You do?” Aurora asked cautiously

“Indeed I do.” Replied Maleficent “If you want to learn it, you should first be out of the bushes.”

Aurora immediately jumped out of the bushes. Still wary of the tall, strange woman in front of her, yet she dare not disobey her at the moment, in case something may befall her that will not be terribly kind. Following the tall woman down to a small clearing to start her lesson she turned and gave her a quick, if sharp, look.

“The first thing you will need to know about this spell is to be aware of your surroundings.” She said “Is it light outside? Or dark? Are you in a tight forest or a building, or a wide open plains?”

“Seems easy enough.” Aurora thought, giving a look around. “Forest and sunset.”  
“Since invisibility is the art of hiding from others, you need to bend whatever light is currently around you do so.” She continued “Let us see what you can do.”

Aurora nodded, than concentrated. Bend the light to hide yourself seemed fairly easy in theory. A few minutes passed before she opened her eyes. Maleficent giving her an interested look, making her worry no less. The look of worry starting to show on her face as the silence fell upon the both of them.

“It is not a bad start. You do need more concentration in order to do better no doubt as you only got some of the spell to work.” She said “We shall meet again at this time tomorrow so we can go over this spell again. Do not be late.”

“I won’t!” Aurora piped watching as she turned to leave before calling out: “What’s your name?”

The lady stopped and glanced over her over her shoulder. “My name is Maleficent young one. You will do well not to forget it.”

Malecifent disappeared from her sights and she heard the voice of Flora calling for her. Making her way onto the main path she called out to Flora as she ran towards her familiar voice. Getting the scolding that she come to know and expect every time she had disappeared on the three good fairies. Her mind going back to Malificent and their encounter. How long was she watching and why was she interested in teaching her that spell? And why did she seem to be familiar to Aurora as the three good fairies always did? These seemed to revolve in her head as she walked with Flora to the castle, meeting up with Merryweather and Flora. Both of them giving Aurora the same scolding for running off. Merryweather having the most to say out of the three fairies, wondering out loud why they bother teaching her most days she was there to learn. An angry rant from a clearly annoyed teacher who had enough.

“Merryweather, she is only a child.” Flora reminded “A naughty one, but a child none the less.”

“Humph.” Was all Merryweather said giving an over the top frown with the response.

 

Aurora feeling a little guilty for what she had done to the three who taught her so much the past year. Having the best intentions in mind for her magical growth as a parent would have for a child’s growth to be strong and healthy. Apologising to them when they had got to the castle doors. Flora smiling and saying that she was forgiven, as she should not do it again in the future. 

“But what shall I do with Maleficent tomorrow?” Aurora thought as she entered the castle. “I am supposed to meet her where I met her at the same time. Although I am not sure that sneaking away may by best course of action right now… She seems less forgiving then Flora, Fauna or Merryweather.”

So the next day’s lessons came and were over with, the usual grow a rose to a living state lesson. Aurora waiting until the end of the lesson for her unusual request from the fairies.

“Flora? Fauna? Merryweather? May I ask a question?” Aurora asked, her heart wanting to nearly stop in her chest at their reaction and answer.

“Yes? What is it?” Flora asked, slightly worried. 

Questions after lessons were rare, even when she as first starting out a year earlier. The three fairies giving her a worried look before Aurora drew in a breath.

“May I walk home by myself? I know my way, since it was a year and all and I feel that I can do it by myself!” She said, exhaling a bit afterwards.

The three gave the same worried looks to each other before Flora responded. “All right. If you think you can do it this once.”

Aurora beamed “Oh thank you! Thank you!”

“As long as you get to the castle on time.” Fauna told her. “No need to get your parents worried.”

“Oh, I won’t!” Aurora said jumping for joy at her plan working. Happily grabbing her bag and charging out the door.

The three giving a suspicious frown when she shut the door behind her. Worried that something may be wrong or that she may be causing some potential trouble behind their backs.

Aurora meanwhile was running down the path to where she had met Maleficent.

“Ah good, you have arrived young Aurora.” Said Maleficent when Aurora came to her out of breath. A smile coming on both of their faces. “Now, shall we begin with our lesson?”


	3. The day in town

A few more years pass and Aurora continued to learn and grow under the tutelage of the three good fairies and Maleficent when she got her chances to learn under her. And as she grew in strength, so did her confidence and the more she wanted to go outside and explore on her own. Much to the protest of her parents and the three good fairies, although she had snuck off on her own from time to time with the help of her invisibility spell that was taught to her those many years ago. Eventually turning fifteen, her parents had a little surprise for her, calling her to a private room to speak.

“My little Aurora, you have grown so much these past six years.” King Stefan told her, making her smile with pride.

“Your father and I have been speaking to each other and we came to the decision for you to have some freedom to roam from the castle.” Queen Lara continued

Aurora beamed. Leave the castle? And wander on her own with no one watching over her?

“But for now, only the town not too far from this castle.” Said Stefan. 

This news made her heart sink. But only that town? That seemed like a letdown if she ever heard it, her feelings of disappointment coming on her face with her parents not missing a beat of how their daughter felt.

“This is only temporary Aurora. And you are still a princess, and someone of importance.” Stefan continued “For now, it’s only the small town, and it is only to be safe.”

“All right.” Aurora said after the three gave each other a warm hug. Yes it was disappointing, if understandable. Just to be safe.

Going to her room and packing her things, her mind raced about what, and who she could see outside the castle walls, besides the forest and the Good Fairies’ cottage. Some bread and cheese for her lunch, some needle and thread in case she ripped her clothes. Magic in the middle of a town, no matter how big it was didn’t seem like a good idea. Most mortals were suspicious of magic, no matter how good.  
Grabbing the coin purse from her vanity desk and the cloak from its hook she took off down the stairs and towards the palace entrance with both excitement and nervousness. Noticing her parents at the entrance to see her off, faces filled with the same emotions as she was feeling.

“I don’t blame them for being nervous.” She thought as she marched her way to the entrance, remembering their conversation from earlier. Giving an embrace to her mother first, then to her father. “This is quite the frightening first experience for everyone here.”

Saying their goodbyes, Aurora left the protection of the castle and down the path towards the small town. Making a good pace as made made her way down the path, eventually seeing the outskirts of the town in a very short amount of time. Her face brightening up as she saw the town and hurried her pace to get there faster. So many people in such a small place was the first thing that she made note of, and all of them busy with their own things, in their own lives. Conversations coming from here and there, with the occasional shouts from across the street from people who didn’t want to waste the time to run across said street to tell someone a simple message. Making her way through the crowd was also more dizzying than she had expected.

“How do people cope?” Aurora thought “They are moving so fast I am surprised that most don’t hurry themselves into an early grave. I simply must get to an open spot and think.”

With a quick look around, she found a place through the crowd and took the opportunity to go to a small bench that was made for people to sit down, wither it would be a quick stop or a long rest, being up the person who was sitting there at that moment in time. Taking a seat, she continued to observe the fast moving crowd as they continued their day.

“I suppose that they do not have all of the luxuries that I have.” She concluded, giving a sigh “So a fast pace life for them it is.”

“Yes, a faster pace life is what these people have.” Came a voice, making Aurora jump in surprise.

When she looked to where the voice had come from, it was a young man about her age that had just approached her. Over his shoulder strung a lute and he wore reddish brown clothing and had shaggy brown hair and he wore a relaxing smile.

“I’m sorry m’lady I did not mean to surprise you as such.” He said, taking a seat beside her as he spoke to her. “You just made a quick and important observation.”

“Yes, I did.” Aurora replied, nervously.

“I also believe that some people should be able to slow down. Even if it is for a moment.” The man continued “Listen to music every once in a while.”

“I suppose that is true. It may not be music specifically, but it can be music.” Aurora said, her nervous feelings starting to disappear. Though there was nothing wrong with readying one of the spells that she was taught when she was younger. Attack spells that were taught to her from Maleficient, just in case someone did want to do her any sort of harm. “Things could also be reading, painting or even the mere act of sitting in a garden.”

“That is true as well.” Said the man “My name is Alec. I apologise for not introducing myself to you earlier, m’lady.”

“No offence taken. My name is…” A quick thought and a name came to her mind “Rose.”

“The name of a sweet flower.” Alec replied, kissing her hand and making her blush.

She did feel bad for lying to him about her name, but one could not be terribly careful about who one meets on the street. More or less as a safety measure, just in case a person would want to do her harm because of her title, or would treat her any differently from the average person.

“I assume from your lute that you play?” Aurora asked. Not that absurd of a question to her.

“Yes, I do indeed play.” Alec said, grabbing at his lute. “Shall I play you a song?”  
“That would be lovely.” Aurora replied, giving a smile at him.

Readying his lute and standing up, giving a few strums to get a feel for a song he had in mind, he started to play a sweet melody. His voice and song ringing out to her and the crowd, most people stopping and gathering to the duo in order to hear the song that was being played, children with their parents brightening up and getting into the music with glee. Once he stopped his playing, the crowd clapped and cheered the playing and some threw some coins his way in order in praise.

“That was amazing playing.” Aurora told him getting up from her seat in order to talk to him better.

“I take that as the highest praise, m’lady.” Alec replied, smiling.  
“May your success in song carry you well and far into life.” Aurora told him. Sun shining onto the both of them as she said her blessing.

“Thank you.” He said “Now if I must, I shall take my leave.”

Aurora staring as she left, she near blushed fully red. Her first magical blessing that she had done ever on another person and it was the person she had met. Her heart was flying fast as she made sense of what she had just done. Had he known what she had done to him? The sun beams could have been a big indicator for him, if he knew what she could do. Some do not take kindly to most magic users all the time, wither or not they are doing good or ill to another person at a certain moment.

“What done is done. I must continue on my way and keep moving on forwards with my life.” Aurora thought “And I do hope that he takes his musical skill seriously enough to use my blessing well to actually take him far.”

Leaving her spot to do more exploring, she had seen quite a lot of interesting things at market that she eventually found herself at. Jewelry of varying degrees at one small stall that she decided to buy a small bracelet with a ruby in the middle, a sapphire on the left and an emerald on the right of it. The bracelet reminding her of the three good fairies as she looked at it. Eating her bread and cheese as she made her plan for the rest of the day, with more exploring of the town with the eventual return to the castle seemed the best course of action. Since there is much of the town to see that one could not put into one day. The market seemed the best start for one’s first day into the town to explore in her mind. The day wearing on and eventual return as the sun set on her day out was more than satisfactory for her. A big smile on her face as she entered the castle to greet her parents and tell them all about her day, minus the encounter with Alec and her blessing she had given him. Both of them impressed of what she had done her first day and very glad that she was returned to them safe and sound after a long day.


	4. Healing and trouble

“Today we shall also go over how to heal another.” Fauna said

“This sounds useful.” Aurora thought. It was a spell that she wanted to learn for a very long time since she had heard about it a few months back.

She gave a smile as Fauna started their lesson on healing, calling her over to a small table for a demonstration. The usual dead looking flower was on it. 

“The biggest thing that one should know about healing is forgetting oneself in order to help the other person.” Fauna told her. “Like healing a flower you had done so many times.”

“Yes.” Aurora said, a wave of her hand the flower grew back to life again.

“Ouch! I cut myself!” Fauna suddenly said, Aurora turning to her in surprise. Fauna was clumsy, but not this careless, cutting her finger like she did.

“Here!” Aurora said, grabbing her finger out of the blue. A feint, light blue glow came and the cut disappeared completely.

“Very good Aurora.” Fauna told her “You picked that up very quickly.”

Aurora smiled. Some things were quicker to pick up than others, and she was glad that this one was one of the easier ones she got.

“I think that is enough for today.” Fauna said 

“All right.” Aurora said, taking her bag and leaving the cottage.

The old path was getting colder and greyer as winter approached upon the country, the leaves turning orange, brown and yellow as they were scattered across her way. All around her just seem dead, even though it was a strange sort of ‘sleep’, or a half death as it was explained to her by her tutors. An odd thing to go through and something that was pointless to Aurora to go through, yet something that was done wither or not humans liked it happening. Her mind still going to the day that she was allowed to go to the town near the castle a few months ago. 

She was happy to be able to go and wanted to go back. Especially since she overheard her parents saying that the outing was quite successful, making her want to jump and sing for joy. Quickening her pace as she remembered that moment, since it was only yesterday that she had overheard that news, only stopping in her tracks when she felt something was wrong. 

“Is someone there?” She asked out loud. If there was someone friendly, they would respond to her call, if not; then she may have trouble. “I can feel you there!”

A few moments passed before Aurora decided to go in the direction of where she had felt the trouble arise, climbing as best as she could around the roots that grew nearly wildly around her. Not surprising her since people may have thought there was nothing of importance in this direction, or not needed to go in this direction. What she found at the end of her journey was very surprising. A young deer who had her leg broken was cowering near various large trees.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.” Aurora told the deer in a gentle voice as she approached the deer, hands in front of her as she approached it very carefully. Getting down on one knee, she glanced at the back leg that was broken and put her hands onto the leg. A feint blue glow came from her hands and she felt that the deer’s leg getting better and quite fast. “There you go. Are you all right?”

The deer getting up almost instantly, kicking its leg a little, before it started running around the small open area that the two were in very happily. Aurora giving a smile as the deer ran around in glee, the deer eventually running up to Aurora as if it wanted to say something, confusing her a little. 

“Th-thank you!” The deer said before running off into the forest, catching Aurora off guard.

She did not know how much time had passed, it much, before she snapped out of her little ‘spell’ long enough to run back to the path to the castle to go back home. That was the last thing she had expected to happen when she had healed a deer. Or anything really, especially healing a serious leg break for the very first time ever. Knowing even less on how long she was back in this daze that she found herself currently in when she got back to the castle, since the next thing that she knew she was back at her home. Wondering if her parents were worried about her whereabouts since she was normally home much earlier, the bridge going down to let her in and hoping for the best and smiling parents to greet her coming back home.

Breathing a sigh of relief when her parents did not mention anything on her tardiness, telling them about how she was beginning to learn about healing. Thinking back to the deer speaking to her, and if it was a new power that she was getting, or some side effect of her healing spell that she had just learned earlier that day some things that she had considered quite often for the rest of the day. Thinking that she may also continue her healing lessons and practice until Fauna was fully satisfied with her healing abilities. It did feel quite repetitive at times with her lessons, but she understood that some things were meant to be repeated until one fully knows their things well. Maleficent was the same with the things that she had taught Aurora, drilling a lot of the basics that she taught whenever the two had met. 

Going to bed, she wondered if she would learn something new, from either the three good fairies, or something from Maleficent. If she will show up at all the next day, since she does come and go as she pleased, having no obligations to teach Aurora anything.

“Rise and shine my dear Princess.” A voice came, suddenly waking her up. Not meaning to wake her so suddenly, as the owner of the voice gently opened the curtains. 

“It is morning already?” Aurora asked, stretching and getting up. Seeing as it was one of her personal servants, Kayla. One of the newer ones if her information was correct, seeing as how there was some new ‘mistakes’ as some Princesses and older servants would put it.  
“Yes it is, my Princess.” Kayla said, opening Aurora’s wardrobe, picking out a nice lighter green dress, that had some yellow-gold trim near the bottom of the dress and the sleeves, which was one of her favourites, behind the blue dress with the yellow trim.

Arising from her bed and taking off her night gown from behind the change wall, awaiting help from Kayla to get into her dress. Thinking about it, today was going to be a big day from her father and mother, and the one thing about that is she can join them for her political class, if the timing was right and how private they considered it. The politics class normally being the first thing that she had in the morning. Boring, if practical and has its uses if she was going to be Queen one day.

One of the neighboring kingdoms was supposed to be coming over as well. The king of the kingdom was her father’s friend as well and his son and heir were to be her future husband when she comes of age. She had met Prince Philip on occasion when he was brought over with his father on business trips to her kingdom. A handsome and sturdy man who will make a nice husband and future king in her opinion. When she asked her mother about him and how old he was she replied that he was about five years older than her and was going through the same sort of training that she was, since he was heir apparent to his kingdom. And that he enjoyed the occasional hunt and enjoyed more riding through the woods every chance he got.

Hunting for sport was not the first thing that she thought was a hobby that people should do, she had thought when she first heard about it. Although her mother did also tell her that the deer and boar that he hunted with the party he went with did go to those who needed it or went back to the castle, so it would not go to waste.

Going to the strategy room as she did before in the past, her father was there as she had expected, as was her mother, although she was more to the sidelines of the room. The generals in the army were also there, something that raised several red flags in Aurora’s mind to nothing good can come of this meeting in any possibility. King Hubert and Prince Philip were also in the room with their army’s generals, worrying her even more. And from the sounds of their voices, stress and problems were ever present in the room. She considered herself lucky that she was not booted out of the room once she entered, so she decided to go to her mother and listened to the situation that was unravelling in front of her.

“The kingdom to the south is getting more powerful and arrogant day by day Stefan! I say we strike now and end them before they strike someone first!” King Hubert declared 

“I see your point Hubert, but if the both of us strike first it may not look good on us to the other kingdoms. They still had not done anything to harm anyone yet.” Stefan told him “I think all we can do now is watch them and see what they do first. Then we have reason to push back at them if what they do is serious.”

“That is foolish. By then it would be too late and there will be destruction in their wake when they start their siege on all of the kingdoms standing in their way.” Hubert replied

“What kingdom are they talking about?” Aurora whispered to her mother. There were a number of countries to the south.

“The small kingdom of Therios.” Her mother replied in a whisper.

She had heard of that. It may have been minor, but it was one that was more known to be the more magical of the kingdoms, having the most witches and warlocks of the rest of the kingdoms, if somewhat ill trained. It was still surprising that they were ‘weak’, both in magical prowess and influence. If what King Hubert was correct, something is brewing in the kingdom that was a threat to its neighbor, especially Hubert’s kingdom of Arialith. And he did have something to worry about if something was brewing from there that was deemed a threat to all.


	5. Attack on the castle

“Aurora. Aurora! Wake up!”

The voice that woke her up belonged to her mother. Once she was conscious enough to register whose it was. And it sounded scared, nervous, and something that worried Aurora a great deal. 

“Mother? What is wrong?” She asked

“Get dressed and quickly. We may have to leave the palace as soon as possible.” She replied

Aurora nearly jumping up when she heard this, eyes opening quickly. Leave the palace? Why? Did it have something to do with the southern country, Therios? The strange enigma of a country? She got out of her bed and quickly got dressed as her mind raced on people and her possible situation. Were people evacuated early as a precaution and how much of a head start did they get? 

“Is it who I think it is? People from Therios?” Aurora asked as she got into one of her blue dresses. 

“Yes my dear.” Her mother said. There was no real reason to lie to her, since she woke her up with a scare like she did. “Come downstairs and be ready for anything.”

Her mother disappeared from her room and Aurora got the last of her clothes on and grabbed her crown. Putting it on, she grabbed her crown and cloak. She had to be ready for anything after all and she must try to get to the kitchen to pick something up to eat in case they had to leave in a hurry, if she had the time to do such a thing. Her heart beating faster than a horse running at its prime it seemed

Going down the stairs and readying a spell, anything that will be of any help. Invisibility to sneak around intruders, a telekinetic spell to use something to knock an undesirable out, or plants to subdue them, there were a great many a spell to use that she had learned over the years. But first, she must get to her mother. Her father may be busy with King Hubert with the king and commanders of Therios, however well it may be going, doubts in her mind on how well that was going. If they were as bad as she had heard the other day, they may not be able to listen to reason at this time.

“Aurora!” Said Philip, running up to her.

“Philip? What are you still doing here?” Asked Aurora

“I stayed with my father and his commanders.” He replied “My place is with him after all.”

“Then we should really be off.” Aurora said, and the two were off in a flash and down the stairs that were nearest to them.

A little on the dumb side to Aurora, but it was fair enough for her, when she thought on why Philip stayed, though loyalties to one’s parents were something that children had, mainly due to their upbringing. So she gave him credit to him on that. Yet on the other hand, the heir should be concerned about self-preservation to some degree as well. But right now their priorities were to make sure that they and those around them got out of the palace in one piece. From the looks of things when she got to where she was, the palace seemed fairly empty, a good sign for her. 

A bad feeling that she could not shake was lingering in her mind, wondering if Philip could feel the same, since he went out of his way to find her. There was something bad to happen in the future, she could feel it, with the palace being so eerily empty at the time. Was the army of Therios at their doorsteps? Were they in the town at this moment? How close were they to their location? All of these questions were flying in her mind as the duo fled the area. Until angry voices in the distance got her out of her deep thought, making Philip immediately frown with worry, the two running into a large area with multiple hallways to go through in different directions.

“Take the other path, Aurora. I’ll handle these people.” He said.

“These are magical beings Philip, you will need the help.” Aurora replied

“I can handle myself.” He declared. 

Aurora frowned. “And if you can’t?”

“Then I fall here.”

Aurora gave him a glare.

“You are a fool.”

“Maybe. But I’d rather you live than me.”

The voices got closer, and more than likely angrier sounding. If that was possible for the duo to process at the time, and the two knew that there was not too much time to argue.

“Fine. But take this blessing; may your sword swing true and may you be safe from harm and come out of here alive.” She said to him before running down an opposite corridor from where they found themselves.

“He better come back out of this alive.” Aurora thought as she ran. “This blessing just had to work, it just had to.”

Her only real blessing that she had done was for the bard in town a while back. And that was a minor thing compared to where lives at stake like where she found herself at in this moment. This was all happening too fast for her liking, way too fast. Thinking on why Therios would want to attack another country, magic or no magic in any amount of people. None of it made sense, not right now at the current moment. More angry voices seemed to be following her, filling her with great amount of worry as she kept pressing on. Philip. So many things could have gone wrong if there are people following her.

Was he dead? It was a possibility. Could some of them just run past him in order to see if there was someone worth capturing? Again, another possibility. They could have caught him as well and came for her. But right now she must get out of the castle and find her parents and make a plan from there. It was not too far from the exit she knew. Pushing the door in front of her feeling the sun on her face, she did not see anyone immediately, which was not terribly surprising, but still very terrifying at the moment.

“I must keep going.” Aurora thought. “Mother and father must be somewhere safe.”

She closed her eyes and pressed on. The voices that were behind her disappearing as she kept walked on. Any direction seemed good at the moment, if not wise. People could have been anywhere, including her parents, but it was better to find a safe spot and think on what her next move was right now. She hoped to the heavens that the people she knew and loved were currently safe.


	6. Going to Maple Town

“Rain.” Aurora thought and frowned. “How appropriate. If overdone.”

It was only an hour or so since she had escaped the castle and the attack. Pulling the hood more over her head, she continued walking down the empty town where she had been a week or so earlier. It seemed more sad and quiet now than it did then, the rain, the fact that the town was destroyed and the lack of people not helping the situation terribly much. Being thankful that the people of the town were capable of escaping unharmed, making Aurora wonder if they got some sort of warning before the town was attacked.

As of now, it was the most current route for her to get far away from the attack as possible. Not having any knowledge if she was being followed or not, or how many people were pursuing her either. Her heart pounding at the prospect of any possible pursuers and if she was capable of defending herself from any attackers at this moment in time, not having any serious attack spells from the three good fairies. Aurora having a feeling that Maleficent would have taught her something more aggressive if they had met next, giving a sigh at this. If only they had met one more time before this moment. Maybe she could have something a little more to help herself and others that she met and joined up and help.

Then it hit her. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. They are still around and more than likely helping out the people of the town. She gave a smile and immediately set from the town and to the familiar path to their cottage. If anything they are a big help to the town, if they are still there. Even then they are still going to be helping the townsfolk settle down in another place. Hurrying her step to see if her theory was true or not, knowing that they would not sit still and do nothing for the area.

It did take time to get to the path, but once she did, it took her no time to get to the area that was so familiar to her after all of these years. Opening the door, she found out what gone through her mind. The three fairies were not at their house, giving a disappointed frown. What had she expected in all honesty? For the three of them to be sitting around, doing nothing.

“They are helping the townsfolk.” Said a voice, making Aurora jump and turn suddenly. Finding out that the voice was a deer.

“I though as much.” Aurora replied. “Are you the deer that I helped a couple of days ago?”

“Yes, I am.” The deer replied “The three fairies that lived here left earlier in the morning to help the town when my father came and told them that they were in trouble.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Said Aurora. “Where did they take the town’s people?”

“They were taken to a much farther town, I am not terribly sure. I think they were taking them more south to another town. I am sorry I do not know much more…” Answered the deer

“I imagined as such.” Aurora said “Thank you for telling me what you know. I must go on my way, I believe my parents and my fiancée and his parents may be there as well.”

The deer nodded as Aurora walked passed, giving the deer a smile and a pat on the head as she walked on by. The closest town to the south was a good couple of days walk, which may have been what their main form of transportation for such a large amount of people, since teleporting the town may have been not only time consuming, but surprising for the town and the other inhabited town to see happening. And they may have needed some time to think about their current situation anyhow. Aurora may have been able to catch up with them if she hurried, but she did not like her chances in the long run. So she settled for merely catching up with them in the southern town. Her thoughts turning to Philip and how he was doing.

“I wonder…” She thought. There was clearly no one following her at this point, or they merely gave up for whatever reason. “Are you still alive? The same could be said about you mother and father.”

She put that out of her mind for the moment as she pressed on down the path. Wondering about the southern town, and the people who made it there, hoping that all of them had made it one piece, thinking that she will see things for herself when she got there. Realizing that she had not brought enough food for a couple of day’s trip, deciding to take a little from one of the bakeries that was not torn down before she left, hoping that no one had mind because of what had happened to the town.

And with that, she started her journey officially to the southern town. Going through her mind about everything that had happened. Why would Therios would attack anyone in the first place? What were they thinking about to gain by attacking her and Philips’ kingdoms first? It didn’t fully make a lot of sense to her and it kept on going in her mind as she continued her journey to the southern town. Maple town was it called? Yes, that was the name of the town, she was sure of it. Two days is all that it will take for her to find things out and make a plan for her next move. One person was clearly no match for one army, magic or no magic. 

The three fairies may be of some help, though Aurora doubted their willingness to harm other people themselves, so the next possible idea for help was Maleficent. Though her alignment was more for evil, and she doubted that Maleficent would want to help out with anyone, giving her a gift of magic non-withstanding. Her best chance was to gain an army and hope for the best against a large group of magic users. If they could nearly level one small town with ease, they could easily take out a large army, but anything was much better than nothing. She had do admit, this was more scary than she had really realize. None of her training really prepared her for the real life experience. All she had to do was keep going forwards and take things as she encountered them.


End file.
